


Abuso de poder

by LexSnape



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: —Chupa —ordenó el hombre y el rostro del chico se levantó para mirar al hombre a los ojos.





	Abuso de poder

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermosa Ambrela King~ No se me ocurría nada, así que es muy cortito, espero que a ti y a la malvada tu les agrade.
> 
> Advertencias. PWP, Consentimiento Dudoso.

**_Abuso de poder._ **

Levi se estremeció, mientras Eren lentamente le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Lo lamento, Heichou —susurró el chico bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

—Solo hazlo rápido, chico —gruñó, sin estar realmente molesto. La realidad era que estaba disfrutando enormemente como los nudillos del chico acariciaban cada tanto la piel desnuda de su abdomen, conforme sacaba los botones de los ojales.

Eren le había tirado una cubeta con agua sucia mientras limpiaban la casa, y había estado tan asustado que Levi no había podido resistirse a molestarlo un poco, solo le había dicho que necesitaba limpiarlo y el chico lo había tomado del brazo, llevándolo dentro de la habitación y sacándole el pañuelo con dedos temblorosos. Se había sorprendido solo por un segundo, pero lo había dejado seguir, por qué la verdad era que el chico de ojos verdes no era nada feo, y podía darle un poco de diversión.

Cuando terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa, Eren llevó sus manos a los hombros del hombre y deslizó los tirantes fuera de ellos, para luego, dar un paso al frente y rodearlo con sus brazos y sacar la camisa del pantalón con suaves jalones. Luego, sin retroceder, las manos de Eren se colocaron en sus hombros y le sacaron la empapada camisa que se pegaba a la piel.

Levi entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, al tiempo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaban apenas, sus ojos fijos en sus pezones erectos por la excitación y el frio.

El chico estaba interesado.

Sin importarle nada, Levi colocó su mano en el hombro del chico y lo empujó hacia abajó, haciendo que las rodillas del chico golpearan con fuerza en el suelo.

—Duele —gruñó el chico, pero detuvo la queja apenas a la mitad. Frente a él estaba el esculpido abdomen del hombre, luego, solo un poco más abajo, estaba el pantalón abultado de su superior. Su boca se secó y sintió como sus propios pantalones se hacían un poco más ajustados.

—Chupa —ordenó el hombre y el rostro del chico se levantó para mirar al hombre a los ojos.

—Pero yo… yo n-nun-

—Abre el pantalón y chúpala.

Eren tragó nerviosamente, reconocía una orden cuando la oía. Así qué con sus dedos temblando más que antes desabrochó el cinturón, luego el pantalón. Sus dedos sintiendo cada tanto el calor del miembro del hombre a través de la fina ropa interior.

Las manos de Levi lo mantenían sobre sus rodillas, pero tenía que admitir que se estaba excitando cada vez más, así que sin pensarlo demasiado tomó por el borde el pantalón juntó con su ropa interior y los bajó con movimientos lentos. Frente a él, se encontraba Levi, duro como una roca y la necesidad se apropió, así que con decisión lo tomó en sus manos.

Levi jadeó y Eren levantó su rostro solo un poco para sonreírle antes de sacar la lengua y darle la primera probada a lo que se convertiría en su sabor favorito.


End file.
